Proverbs 31
by A.J. Osirius
Summary: Do you think Christianity is stupid? What if Kai fell in love with a Christian? Read and Review! P.S. Christianity isn't even CLOSE to being awful! See a Christian's true colors!ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

It was nighttime and the air was slightly cool. The bluenette closed his eyes and breathed in the cool scent of Autumn. He had his hands in his pockets of his long black coat, which was buttoned up to his collar. A soft wind blew, lifting up part of his coat, and the white scarf around his neck. It seemed peaceful, and it seemed to soothe Kai. 

Until a rustle in the bushes was heard. Crimson orbs snapped open, and he spun around, glaring at the noise, and who made it. However, when he searched the area, he saw no one. Slate bangs blew in the wind, as he sighed. It was only his imagination.

Or so he thought.

"Well, Kai. It's nice to see you again."

Kai spun sharply this time, the wind now blowing behind him. He came face to face with her.

Blue eyes meeting crimson. Cocoa skin shimmering in streetlights, raven curls catching luminant light, as the wind blew her hair as well. She was about 5"2, slender, yet very well dressed. She wore a gold sun and a gold cross, a pair of stonewashed jeans, and a black puffy jacket. Hoop earrings added to her dramatic Siciliano look, with a pair of black sneakers.

Kai snarled at her. "What do you want, Carmen?"

Carmen looked sly, but she wasn't. her face softened, and she laughed gently. Her laughter ignited a flame inside of Kai. How could some girl who ran the G.O.D. squad at church and always preach of purity catch his heart and mind? Her laughter was innocent, yet motherly… her eyes held the face of God himself. They looked through and mirrored her reflection.

"I was just passing through. I was going to the Beyblade Ministries… did you want to come with me?"

Kai wanted to say yes, but he said simply.

"Well, actually, I need to think about it. How about NO?"

Carmen shook her head. "Okay…"

Kai sighed and began to walk away, when something made him very agitated.

"What about Tyson? Do you want to go with him?"

Kai turned around, a look of hatred in his eyes. Darn, couldn't this girl understand, that he didn't care for church, at all? He had grown up in church at the abbey, where they prayed to the virgin Mary, and were always told to pray to the saints. Yet every Christian he knew there were hypocrites. They always say that once you commit a sin, you'll be damned to hell forever, and there was no treasure in heaven for you. And Boris… he, being a father in the church, would exalt the name of Jesus with his powerful voice, but yet when he was behind the church walls, he was committing murder, incest, pedophilia, and lies. And these weren't the light ones either. Yet in the cathedral, they said he was a true man of God. Huh, yeah right.

'But there's something strange about this girl… she is always forgiving, always hopeful, always happy. If she's ever done something wrong, she'd repent, and whoever did wrong to her, she would forgive… she is a true woman of God- man, what am I saying? She's a church girl! Church girls are bad!'

I guess if you want to say it, Kai snapped back to reality, but in the real point of view, he snapped right out. He bit his bottom lip and sneered at her.

"No, Alisha, I will see you later…" and like Kai is, he walked past her, without another word.

But little did he know, that she had taken a slice of his heart, and put it in the offering plate. (which means that she's getting him interested in the Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, and not using him!)

Tyson sat in the hotel, waiting for Kai to come back, so that they could practice. Well, he didn't want to practice, but he laid down looking at the ceiling like nothing was going on.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Max cried, as he ran out of the bathroom with a green robe on. He had a towel in his hand, and was rubbing down his hair in a pair of bunny slippers.

Max opened the door, and gave a glad squeal. "Are those for us?"

Everyone hearing this ran to the door. They squealed too.

The man handed Max the package and went away, as Max closed the door.

The Bladebreakers tore at the package, and awed as they read the note and laid hungry eyes on it.

It was a package of bibles, each with their names and anointings on them, tickets to the Let's Get Ready To Rumble!" Conference, Cross Movement and Kirk Franklin c.ds, chocolate crosses and Jonah fish (Swedish fish that taste more like Sourpatch Kids and are different flavors), Noah's Ark Animal Crackers, and a bottle of cranberry juice.

The note read,

**Thank you for making it so far**

**With Christ, you will soar**

**For the encouraging word that God has said**

**Partake with us, our daily bread**

It was written by the little children in the church. They taught them how to Beyblade, so they got them food. Aww… isn't that sweet?

Tyson smiled.

"We're gonna win it for them, guys! For Calvary's Love, for Christ!"

Well, there's my first chapter. Please read and review.

Also, please let me know about the following ministries you would like to see in this fiction:

MMD MINISTRIES- Modern Day Disciples Ministries. This is rapping and singing.

BC4C- Boot Camp For Christ. This is a real ministry, and I will put this in. This has to do with the army, and how to go to combat.

DAILY BREAD MINISTRIES- You learn to cook… yay!

RNR4C-ROCK AND ROLL 4 CHRIST. Yes, I love rap, but as long as the noise is for Christ, it works for me!

Please tell me… and give me more ideas!


	2. Midnight Talk and Messiahs

Thank you to all reviewers! I love you, God bless you all!

Now for replies.

Kyo Madden- It doesn't matter what kind of Christianity you practice. If you love Jesus and you are a true follower of Christ, that's all that matters. You are equal in my eyes and in the Father's.

Bibbs- I appreciate the compliment, and I hope you keep on reviewing. Yes, Kai will eventually become a Christian… but it's gonna take a little pain!

Darksouled Saiyonphoenix- Thank you for telling me about changing your name. I will email you one day, A.S.A.P.

Hikari Strife- Yes, I will put the food thing in. I'll especially put that in, because Tyson's going to be telling a story of food and about Christ… it's going to be very nice.

Bwack Dwanzo- Thank you for enjoying this fic… I hope you continue reading.

Thank you for all who have read. And now for chapter 2.

Chapter 2- Midnight talk and Messiahs

Kai got to the hotel at 2:00 am. He peeked in the door, to see that his teammates were sleeping. He sighed, closing the door gently behind him, slipping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him, before turning on the lights.

Running his hands through two-toned hair, he lifted his eyes to see his reflection. He looked worked, but then again, he was the only Bladebreaker who took everything seriously. Shifting, he began to take off his jacket and pull off his shirt. But when he did, he stopped, and looked at himself in the mirror.

His skin was flawless, clean and white. His muscles were growing and were rock hard. Broad shoulders, built chest, nice six pack… everything. His arms had been constructed well. He was a fighter.

'A fighter.'

Kai jumped. He was slowly starting to get scared of his own thoughts.

'A fighter, a machine. A machine that can take orders and complete tasks. Something that can hurt. Something that is inhumane, something that could…

… kill.'

Ooooooo…. What will happen to Kai? Find out next chapter!

Responding to some things…

The GOD squad will be put in for my Ocs. Other Ocs that need to be converted can be entered into this fic. HOWEVER, I will not be making any pairings with the Beyblade characters, but if you give me a description about what kind of guy or gal that your Oc may like, I'm sure I can create one for you.

The Daily Bread is already put in, yes it is.

The rock ministries is being decided about

This whole thing is taking place around the Russian Championships… so yes, expect to see Boris and Voltaire in this… and wait till you hear my OC Joey scream at them, and start 'The Battle of Christians'. In case you do not know, the abbey is a Catholic Church, and when you see Boris and other 'holy' people walking around… yes, there will be Gospel against Gospel.

As much as a lot of people think that Carmen is whack… she really isn't.

How would you feel if I had Tala to have the ability to speak in tongues while being baptized by the holy spirit?

Review Please!


	3. Phone Calls and Practices

The Bladebreakers woke up the next morning to sunshine... and Tyson's luod snoring. While they were dressing, the phone rang, and this time, Kai answered it.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Can I talk to the captain of the Bladebreakers," Carmen said calmly.

"Speaking."

"OK, well... would you like to come to the GOD Squad rehearsel? Also, we'd like you to come to help us with our audition people for RNR4C."

Kai was about to say no, but then a thought struck him.

'Why not go? After all, I have nothing to do.'

"When?" Kai asked.

Carmen was surprised, but acted as calm as possible.

"Uh... 10:00. We'll be in the Iglesias church on Svenov Street. Please bring your Beyblades."

"Why?"

"I promised you a Beybattle, remember?"

Kai grimanced. Of course! How could he have forgotten... he had met her while looking for Enrique in Italy, and he was going to beybattle her, but she said next time.

Kai groaned. "Fine. Bye." He hung up quickly.

Everyone looked at him. He gave everyone his look, and said,

"Hurry up, guys. We've got 20 min."

"Aww... what about food?" Tyson whined.

"You can eat with the D.B.s", Kenny exclaimed.

"Fine!"

In the dark, cold building in Biovolt, two were talking.

"Boris, have you made arrangements with the wedding planner?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Voltaire grinned. He would finally have her. He was waiting for seven years, until she had fully developed and aged.

She was pure blooded Sicilian, which meant she had power. And got wealth. Oh yes. Cocoa skin, blue eyes that held motherly purity, but he would change it... she'd be a boss and she'd be seduced by his power... yes, she was going to be his.

Carmen was going to be his.

Mrs. Alisha Carmen Hiwatari.

Oh yes.

The reson I put 'oh yes' in this alot, is because it is my friend Clyde's saying. He sounds so cool when he says it.

Here's my proposal. BC4C will have Kai, my OC, Bryan Spencer, Ian, Robert, Jonnie, and Lee. Daily Bread will have Tyson, Ray, Mariah, Gary, Kevin, Oliver, and Enrique.

Sorry, only 1st season characters will be involved in this. So, no Brooklyn, Garland, Ming Ming, no Zeo, no Kane.

Read and Review.

This is dedicated to my church, Calvary's Love, everyone in my youth group: Alyssa, Jennifer, Josh, Jeremy, Joel, Cari, Lauren, Christine, Gabriel, Daniel, Noel, Louis, RJ, Idaliz, Limary, Jessica, Alex, Brian, Pastor Juan, Lucy and Jaime, Jose, Landy, Maelo, Yaritza, Myra, Natanel, and everyone I missed...

And of course, viewers like you. May God bless you.

A.J. Osirius

I'm sorry that my chapters are so short, it's just that I hardly get any time to write longer chapters. 


	4. Rap and Rehearsals

"Wow! We're finally here!"

"Where's the food?"

'Why did I come here?'

The Bladebreakers had finally gotten to Iglesias Church, and walked inside. All the girls were dressed in a pair of black pants and a colored tank top with a matching headscarf. All the boys wore a pair of black basketball shorts, a colored jersey tank, and a matching doo rag.

Some were praying in the church pews, some with each other. A few people were looking at cds, getting them in the correct order.

But the Bladebreakers knew everyone there. The ones praying were Brie and Rita with Sasha, Nadia, and Tanya. The ones at the cd case were Mario, who was Carmen's brother, Jamie, Andre (Rita's brother), and Jolese (Brie's brother).

One girl was showing a few people the dance steps. This was Joey, Jamie's sister. Ther people asking for help were Maira, Riva, and Roxy.

Carmen, who just came out of nowhere, came up behind Tyson and said,

"God bless you!"

They jumped, but smiled and hugged Carmen. Kai was just Kai though. He looked away. Carmen smirked, and looked at him with a sly look.

"So Kai... are you ready for our Beybattle? I hope you brought Dranzer with you, cause you're going down!"

Kai grinned. "I doubt that. Let's see what your Sirius can go up against."

Carmen held her hands up in peace. "All in good time, my friend. All in good time."

She turned to her group and clapped her hands."You, everyone!"

They all finished what they were doing, and looked at her.

"OK! It's time for practice! Any one has anything to say before we start?"

Mario raised his hand. Carmen snickered. "What?"

"Papa couldn't come, so we have to use the cd."

Carmen raised her eyes. "Why?"

Mario sighed and smiled. "He has plans with Boris."

Carmen and Kai stiffened.

Carmen's thought- 'Lord, please don't let him make negotaitions about my hand in marriage with Voltaire...'

Kai's thought- 'That name is so familiar...'

"Fine." Carmen nodded, getting the nasty thought out of her mind. 'This is the day that the Lord has made, I will rejoice and be glad in it. So, I'll forget about it.'

Another girl, Linda, raised her hand. Carmen nodded.

"What about dance costumes?"

"They'll be here in two hours. Anything else?"

No one said anything. So, Carmen said,

"Showtime, y'all."

"Okay, so after you place your palm out, Rita and Brie, pivot to the right, and do the thunda clap going backwards."

Rita and Brie did that, while Tyson and the others sat on the bench. Tyson was eating some Spanish rice and African food, Kenny was taping the rehearsel, Max was saying 'yay', Ray was sitting patiently, and Kai was sitting back in the pew with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Okay now... Mario and Andre, you walk forward and do the thunda clap. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. Carmen snickered.

"Okay let's do this!"

They all took their positions, and the music started. It was Cross Movement's 'Rise Up' song.

We goin live this life We goin live it right Not just talk it But walk it Cause we goin live for Christ We goin hold it down Stone cold Hold our ground All my soldiers rise up From the Holy Culture ground

Kai was amazed at how good the dancers could do the work. They were in sync, but they all had their own style. It was very unique.

'Maybe this Christian stuff isn't so bad after all...'

At the end of rehearsel, they were very hot and tired. Even the Bladbreakers were tired just watching how they worked it for Christ.

But Kai was enjoying every second of seeing Carmen sweat. Well, yeah, he did like her... but he just doesn't know it yet. Kai didn't like Carmen because of how good she looked panting and sweating... it was because she put her whole effort into her dance for the Lord, and showing hard work and 900 was what made Kai consider a girl. He smiled at how he admired her.

Carmen turned to see Kai, and smiled, still panting.

"I can see from the look on your face that you enjoyed our little performance.

Kai smirked and gave a small snicker.

"Oh, Carmen... you don't compare to me, now that I see you."

Her eyes widened, and her voice was breathless.

"What?"

Kai continued, now that his teammates overheard, and were glaring at him.

"You're already tired out after an hour and a hal... just from doing a dance routine. A little piece such as that is not even a mile close to the power of my Dranzer. You're out of your league, kid."

Tyson was the one who got mad.

"Hey! Just because you're the captian of this team doesn't mean you're better than the captains of other teams!"

"That's right, Kai! You may be good, but Carmen's probably better than you!" cried Max.

"Stop!" cried Carmen. Everyone was silent, even the dancers who were hardly paying attention. Carmen looked at Kai knowingly and said straightforward,

"I understand that you want to battle me. You have waited for a long time for that Beybattle I promised you. So, I will battle you, now."

Kai froze at her words.

'No, what is she thinking? She's in no condition to battle!'

Before he could refuse, Tyson butted right in.

"Yeah, Kai... unless you're scared of a girl."

Kai then lost all his concern in his mind about Carmen, and narrowed his eyes.

"Let's go."

Was that better? It's longer!

Thank you for being so patiently.

God bless you all.

Here's a question that I need your opinion on...

Should my surprise guest character be...

Tala

or

Jacory, Carmen's father?

Thank you! 


End file.
